penguintvfandomcom-20200215-history
The Holbrook-Diaz Family
The Holbrook-Diaz Family is one of the most popular TV Shows on Pengy Adults, the TV channel targeted towards penguins aged 13 and up. It has 6 seasons with it's 7th season being released December 2015. The TV Show is rated PG-13 and has two major motion pictures. It is about two families, the Holbrooks and the Diazes, living together in one big mansion igloo, divided into two. The Characters The Diazes Father: Kevin Diaz (Played by James N. Rosen) Mother: Jasmine Diaz (Played by Veronica Jenkins) Children: London Diaz (Aged 6, played by Kelsi House), Noah Diaz (Aged 9, played by Matthew Reynolds), Skye-Mae Diaz (Aged 16, played by Melody Cent), and Tiffany Diaz (Aged 8, played by Tammy Foster). The Holbrooks Father: David Holbrook (Played by Justin Bennett) Mother: Amanda Holbrook (Played by Alexa Cat) Children: Tatiana Holbrook (Aged 10, played by Ashley H. West), Isabella Holbrook (Aged 9, played by Summer Lynn Carpenter), Bridget Holbrook (Newborn, played by Valentina Burns) and Carter Holbrook (Aged 5, played by Maxwell Reynolds-Marshall) The Episodes Season One Season 1, Episode 1 - "Pilot" - Jasmine and Kevin find out Amanda is pregnant and the Diazes argue on if they're allowed to live with them; Tiffany plays in the Hockey Finals; Skye-Mae helps London out with her Kindergarten project. Double-Length episode, series premeire. (Aired 9/18/06) Season 1, Episode 2 - "Love in the Air" - Amanda and David annoy everyone with their public romance; Skye-Mae gets serious with her boyfriend and Tatiana gives her advice; London develops a crush on her first day of school. (Aired 9/24/06) Season 1, Episode 3 - "The New Baby" - Tatiana joins soccer tryouts and turns out to be a natural; Amanda goes into labor, 1 month early. (Aired 9/30/06) Season 1, Episode 4 - "And, It's A...." - David and Amanda reveal the name of their baby, Isabella gets jealous, Noah has a fight with Carter over who is the better soccer player. (Aired 10/3/06) Season 1, Episode 5 - "The Reunion" - Jasmine reluctantly takes a trip to her hometown of Flipper City to go to a high school reunion; Tatiana takes Isabella and Tiffany to the hospital to meet Bridgette, the new baby; When Kevin takes Noah out fishing for a day, it isn't smooth sailing. (Aired 10/6/06) Season 1, Episode 6 - "When You Have To Go" - When the boy's bathrooms are out of order at Johnson Pengy Road Elementary, Daniel wets his pants, Tiffany has a slumber party with Tatiana when she prank calls Tiffany's mother, Kevin has trouble ordering a stuffed toy online for London. (Aired 10/9/06) Season 1, Episode 7 - "Birthday Blues" - The Holbrooks forget it is Tatiana's birthday, After Skye-Mae breaks up with her boyfriend, she joins a dating site where her 'perfect match' is her ex-boyfriend Ryan, Isabella meets a new friend at school. (Aired 10/13/06) Season 1, Episode 8 - "One Man's Hell Is Another Man's Heaven" - A big football game happens, and Kevin moans and screams about it, while David is really excited, Carter plans to go with his father to the game, Tiffany goes ice skating to find her Pre-K crush Danny, and her old friend Starr. (Aired 10/17/06, season finale) Season Two Season 2, Episode 1 - "Ditch Day" - When Isabella makes fun of Skye-Mae for never skipping a day of school, Skye-Mae decides to secretly stay home; Kevin gets caught as he tries to sneak out of the office; Tatiana gets lost at the museum during a school field trip. (Aired 10/20/06) Season 2, Episode 2 - "Halloween Scares" - Skye-Mae takes London, Noah and Tiffany and the other children trick-or-treating; Isabella and Tatiana watch a scary movie and are too terrified to go to bed; Kevin dresses up as a clown and goes to work not knowing that no one else dressed up. Double-length episode. Season Premiere. (Aired 10/31/06) =HIATUS BECAUSE OF REMEMBERANCE DAY= Season 2, Episode 3 - "Sibling Rivalry" - Carter has an arguement with Isabella over a phone, Amanda gets in a motorcycle accident, newborn Bridgette is babysat by Tatiana. (Aired 12/3/06) Season 2, Episode 4 - "Field Trip" - It is finally winter, and Isabella and the other 3rd graders at Johnson Pengy Road Elementary go on a field trip to a skating rink, Tiffany fakes sick, Carter develops a massive crush on a fifth grader named Jessica. (Aired 12/4/06) Season 2, Episode 5 - "I Need It!" - London finds a stuffed cat online and begs her mom to buy it, Carter gets in a bike accident, Bridgette learns how to walk. (Aired 12/15/06) Season 2, Episode 6 - "A Not So Merry Christmas" - It is finally Christmas, and Isabella wants a new diary, but doesn't get it, The 4th graders of Johnson Pengy Road Elementary have a Christmas Concert, where Tatiana accidentially pees herself, Amanda has trouble ordering a book online for Bridgette. (Aired 12/24/06) Season 2, Episode 7 - "The Holbrook Kids Get The Gimmies" - The Holbrook children beg and plead their dad for a 32" flatscreen television, the Diaz kids go to an amusement park, and get a new uppie, which they name Sparky. Double-length episode, season finale. (Aired 12/29/06) Season 3 Season 3, Episode 1 - "New Years" - The Holbrooks and Diazes have a new years party, Sparky runs away, London cracks her tooth at school while playing with her friends Molly and Melissa. Double-length episode, season premeire. (Aired 12/31/06) Season 3, Episode 2 - "Sky-Mae's Birthday" - It is Sky-Mae's sweet 16, and her dad won't let her get her drivers license which made her angry, Isabella has a slumber party with the girls from school, Jasmine develops an obsession with a new TV show. (Aired 1/3/07) Season 3, Episode 3 - "Salad Master" - Isabella learns how to make a professional salad for Mom Amanda, Carter breaks his leg, tba don't edit Category:Techno TV Category:Pengy Adults Category:Shows aimed at Middles Category:Shows aimed at Biggies Category:Shows aimed at Adults